parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Devilman
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Legend of Devilman At Tyler's House Tyler and His Friends We're Relaxing There While His Girlfriend Tsubasa Kazanari Told them The Origin of Devilman * Tsubasa Kazanari: It's Time i Told you guys the story of Devilman * Ultraman: Just like North & South Express Rangers. * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Once There Was a Boy Named Akira Fudo * Adagio: She's Good. * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Then The Demon Hero Amon Took Hold of Him and He Became a Demon Like Superhero Named Devilman!, The Demon Superhero to protect humanity from demons * Tyler Klause: That's Amazing * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Then Ryo Became the Evil Angel Satan and They Fought in a Battle to The Finish then Satan Was Dead and Devilman Will always be seen. * Benjamin Cooper: My dad will be so jealous of this story. * Claudette: He Probably Would * Benjamin Cooper: Yeah and did you watch this show? * Claudette: Yes and I hide it from my parents. * Tsubasa Kazanari: I Have A Feeling Devilman May Return Someday * Tyler Klause: He Sure Would Tsubasa But He Can't Sing Like You Can * Adagio: Yeah That's True. * Tyler Klause: Benjamin, what did Claudette say? * Benjamin Cooper: Nothing About Devilman as Usual. * Claudette: I actually lied to my parents about I didn't watched Devilman. * Benjamin Cooper: But Tyler Read the Devilman Comic Meanwhile at Viruses Inc * Evox: So Tyler's Talking About the Legendary Devilman, That Gives me an Idea for a New Virus a Demon Like Virus. BLAZE! ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Evox? * Evox: Tyler was Talking About Devilman today So Create a Demon Virus with the Power to Copy Devilman's Powers and Destroy the Power Rangers. * Roxy: With Pleasure Evox. * Roxy Creates a Demon Like Virus with a Few Adjustments with Beast Powers and Activates it with a Button pressed on her Tablet * Evox: I'll Call Him... DEMONMAN! * Demonman: At You're Service Master. * Evox: I Have a Special Assignment For You * Demonman: What is my mission? * Evox: Here are you're targets * Evox Shows Demonman the holograms of the Train Force Rangers * Demonman: Am I going to destroy them? * Evox: Yes, But First I Want you To Be On The Look Out for Devilman * Demonman: Your wish is my command, sir. * Demonman Teleports out of Viruses Inc and Into Earth * SpongeBob: Adagio, wanna krabby patty? * Adagio: Don't Mind if i Do Spongebob Thanks * Adagio Eats a Krabby Patty * SpongeBob: I put heat vision potion in your patty. * Claudette: Say What? * SpongeBob: nothing. * Adagio noticed he has heat vision that the krabby patty gives him powers. * Benjamin Cooper: Get Down! * The Rangers Ducked down to the couch * Adagio: Wow my heat vision is green and I'm doing like Superman. * Tyler Klause: That's Nothin Watch This * Tyler Thwips a Web Like Spiderman and Swings from it and Lands on the Ground * Adagio: I have heat vision and what kind of things that gives my heat vision? * Benjamin Cooper: Tyler actually thwiped a web He's Like Spider-Man. * Adagio: Yeah. * Demonman Is watching from the windows of Tyler's House * Tyler's Spider Sense Goes off * Adagio: What was That?! * Demonman was up on the windows of Tyler's House * Demonman: ME! * Adagio: TIME FOR ME TO USE MY HEAT VISION! * Tyler Klause: And Web Powers Together * Adagio uses his heat vision on Demonman's wings * Tyler uses his webbing to throw Demonman Out of the window * Bodi: DEMONMAN! * Demonman: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Bodi: The Name's Bodi, Husband of Darma and Father of Adagio * Demonman: YOU'RE THE SON OF ADAGIO?!?! * Tyler Klause: And Im Adagio's Best Friend * Bodi: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!